plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The NFSMW Comeback
It's been almost 10 years since the original 2005 Need for Speed Most Wanted released. I first got this game on July 2006, few months before NFS Carbon was released. Back in 2005, I was still a biologist, and I couldn't even play vidya games since I was a very busy person at that time. I really enjoyed the game... at least until Carbon was released. I finished the game in approximately 2 months, and it was a 100% completion. First, I finished the career in two weeks, and here are some blacklist cars I got: *Sonny's VW Golf (SOLD after beating Baron) *Vic's Supra (SOLD after beating Jewels) *Baron's Cayman S (kept; nice vinyl) *Ming's Gallardo (kept; Gallardo's one of my favourite car) *Bull's SLR (kept; I beat the game using this one) Well, not too much, but they helped me progressing through the career. I sold the cars that can no longer compete with the newer unlocked cars since they won't really help anymore. Second, I finished all the unfinished career races in four days, and third, I finished the challenge series in a month. After that, the game gets more and more boring as time goes on, and after Carbon's released, MW's abandoned. Seriously, I needed some more vidya games to try. Usually, when someone beats a game, they'll get bored in 2-7 days because there's nothing to do but to replay the game. NFSMW is completely abandoned, and I didn't even remember the game anymore after a year. Until 8 years later, on September 2015... I just watched the latest Zomboss's bossPlay video on YouTube and he played THIS GAME! This brings back ALL the memories I have when I played the game. It just flowed back rapidly to my mind. Then I searched for the game's disc on the attic, hoping that I hadn't trash it already, and... I FOUND this game's disc on my attic! It's still in a good condition even after these years. It's for PC and I decided to install it on my current Alienware laptop. The installation finished perfectly, and the game seems to run well on my laptop. I decided to turn all the graphics settings to the max since this is a high-end laptop, and this game's really old so there should be no problems if I raise it to the max. But unfortunately... I just remembered that my old PC broke off in 2009, and I couldn't recover the data since the HDD doesn't wanna work properly. That means, all my game's progress in 2006 were ALL GONE. Seriously, I need to start from the beginning cuz of this. I like the scene where the protagonist's car shuts off due to the car being sabotaged by Razor. "Hey, there's something wrong with your ride. You left a huge oil slick at the start line. You have to end the race fast!" Then the car abruptly shuts off, and there's a loud noise from the engine. For the first car, I picked the Cobalt SS because it has the best performance compared to the others. Even though it looks like it has a poor handling, it's not true. This car handles quite well. I beat Sonny with flying colours. Sure, the catch-up is annoying (the AI cheated all the time so that the AI car's speed goes really fast), but as a pro gamer, I could handle this quite well. I didn't get Sonny's car at this time, surprisingly, but that's not my point. I actually wanted to defeat Razor with ONLY this Cobalt SS! It's really possible, but quite hard. Beating Taz Taz is the guy that drives an IS300. It has no nitrous, and basically its performance can be beaten by upgrading the Cobalt SS will all of the available performance parts. Catch-up? I'll just fire my nitrous to try and catch him up. Beating Vic This guy uses a Supra, and it has nitrous. The developers must've done that because at this point, most of the players would already have nitrous packed up in their cars. Its performance is better than the Cobalt SS, even with all the unlocked upgrades, and the catch-up will surely bug me. But, I'll try to beat him. Category:Fanfics